The Meadow
by Eyes of a Writer
Summary: JacoxNessie Fluff One-Shot


Renesmee's Story

I came home to find mom sitting in her chair reading a cook book. She has been trying to acquire some new skills and she is taking some courses online. She doesn't want to leave, because she is a newborn vampire and me. Then, I remember that she also has another reason and she couldn't go out even if she really wanted to. I figured that dad would be home late, because he wasn't sitting next to her in the chair. The two of them were never really apart. I turned to see a big, buff guy sitting in a giant forest green lazy boy chair. I looked a little closer and he flicked on a light near by. My eyes are better than a humans but not than a vampires. I am a mix of vampire and human. My mother, Bella, nearly gave her life to bring me into this strange world when she was human. My father, Edward, then had to change her so that she would live. It was horrible at first; because that was the only vision I had had of my mother for a while. It was this distorted. She was covered in blood and I hadn't gotten the best look at her face before I was taken away. A few days later, I learned that she was the most beautiful creature. The mix of blood gives me odd traits. I live with it but it's strange to my parents. They and the rest of my family are now trying to cope with all of that. I could now see a figure that was outlined by the light. I knew instantly who it was.

"Jacob!" I sort of screamed and jumped in the air. I went over and sat in his lap. My parents usually didn't care about this type of interaction between us. They were aware of Jacob's imprint on me and we had been best friends since the moment we locked eyes for the first time. He was warmer than my family, never hunted unless he was with me, and always smelled like the forests that surrounded my home. I loved that smell. He made a small sound as I plopped down.

"Hey. What's new, sweetie?" Jacob said lovingly. Usually, he called me Nessy. I didn't mind it but my parents hated it. My mother had almost killed Jacob for that name. So, he never called me that in front of her.

"I have homework," I said. He looked up quickly and then down. That was the signal for me to look into his mind. He showed a few pictures of the places he had taken me recently. The spots were getting more romantic. Then, he showed me a few places I hadn't been yet. This was his way of asking where I wanted to go. I wasn't sure why he cared to do this. I mean, my father could read minds any way. This was sort of pointless but I went along with it. It was how we would usually communicate if we didn't want people to know what we were doing. I thought for a moment about each new option I had been given and then selected one. I put my hand to the back of his head lightly and showed him the picture of the meadow. It was my parent's meadow and not one of the choices Jake had showed me. He gave me a puzzled look and I smiled.

"I don't know that place," he said out loud.

"I do. Mother, will you show me the way to your meadow, please? I want to see it so badly," I told her honestly. It was my favorite story of hers. I walked over and touched her forehead. She showed me pictures of the forest and I noted each special mark that I could see. By now, my mother had figured out how to get there by the marks on the trees with her enhanced vampire eyes. I would be able to see them but just barely. "Thank you, mother, may we go now?"

"Is your homework finished and checked?" she asked.

"Well, no," I said.

"Then, no, I'm sorry," she said. I nodded and took my things to my room. Jacob followed and made sure to close the door afterwards. I sat down on my bed and he sat next to me. He liked to sit next to me and put his arms around me and hold me close. He was so very romantic around me. He loved being alone with me. My mother was the one who was cautious about us being together, because she knew about imprinting and that Jacob had on me. It was a little strange for her to see him with me but she eventually got over that, I suppose, or she just doesn't mention it anymore. I wasn't really sure anymore but she wouldn't let me see that part of her mind. My mother's power was to block other powers. It's called a guard power. My father can read other's minds. My power is just a mix of theirs.

"I will go and get the picnic stuff and when you're done you can call me," Jacob said. He kissed me forehead and walked out my door. He made sure to close it behind him. My homework didn't take long and I had my father check it.

"Good job, Renesmee. Now, you can leave this if you want but this problem is wrong," he said.

"Yeah, I figured it would look better if I got at least one wrong. My teacher keeps giving me weird looks and stuff. So, I suppose I would let him think he was teaching me something," I told him. My teachers always thought I was strange, because of how smart I was for my age compared to all the other students. I wasn't sure why this truly mattered but they always wanted to move me up grades. My parents always said 'No'. I didn't want to move up anyway. There was no point when I had all the time in the world to go through school and make friends.

"Okay, you can leave if you want but you need to be back by eleven, because we need to have a family meeting about something," mom said.

"Okay, what about?" I asked curiously. They only called family meetings when something important was about to happen. It was mostly when Aunt Alice had a vision that needed to be addressed.

"You'll see. Now, go, I'm sure Jacob doesn't want to wait forever outside on the porch," she said and smiled. I smiled back and hugged them both. I told them I loved them and was out the door in about 20 seconds. Jacob was sitting in one of the comfy lawn chairs just outside the front door. We had sort of a porch. It was more of a deck and I loved it. You could look out and see everything from our front door.

"You ready to go?" Jake asked. I smiled and nodded. Jake needed to change, so he could run. He would put his clothes near a tree and then walk a little ways to change into his wolf form. I would put his clothes in a bag and take them with us. When that was finished, the two of us ran to my grandparents' house. My grandparents, aunts, and uncles lived there. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme were the best and loved to buy me things. They wanted to spoil me. I think they just liked the idea of having a grandchild. My Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett are awesome as well. Aunt Rosalie was like a second mom and, as I had learned, she was a big part of the reason why I was alive now. She had helped protect my mother from my family. They had wanted to destroy me out of fear of what I was. It's odd but I understand. Each of them has shown me their pasts. So, I know what their side is and that helps to see why Aunt Rosalie was so helpful to my mother. Aunt Rosalie has become a little kinder to my mother since then. She still doesn't truly forgive my mother for what she did.

We finally arrived at the house. I left Jake's clothes outside near a tree and went inside the house. I was greeted by three people. My grandmother, Esme, hugged me and offered some food she had made me. I wasn't really sure why she had made food, since this side of my family doesn't eat.

"Thank you, but why did you?" I asked her and looked at Aunt Alice. She nodded and I took a bite from my plate. She set another one next to mine. "Is that Jake's?" I asked. Grandma Esme smiled. Jake came in a few minutes later and smelled the food. He dug in without question and at three times as much as I did. Then, we told everyone that we were leaving and went outside to the front yard. Jake's bug was sitting there in the drive way next Aunt Alice's bright yellow Porsche. I loved that car and she promised to buy me one when I was "old enough". I'm not really sure when that will be but I suppose I'll just ask dad. We got into the rabbit and drove away.

Twenty minutes for driving time.

We finally arrived at the entrance to the wood. Jake turned off the engine to the rabbit and got out carrying our basket full of food. He was always eating and I just brought the blood. We walked in and I took the basket from him. He kissed my forehead and watched while he walked forward. He walked until I couldn't see him anymore and changed. In his wolf form, Jake padded up to me and rubbed his muzzle against my hand. He wanted me to pet him. I did and went to get his clothes. I put them in the basket and we ran towards the spot where the meadow was supposed to be hidden. We had only been running a short while when we came to the entrance to the meadow. I laid Jake's clothes on the ground and walked through the trees into a small clearing. It was beautiful. I could see that the canopy let in just enough light and there were birds talking to each other in the distance. There were butterflies flying everywhere and there was a slight mist about the meadow. I fell in love with it instantly. After a few minutes, Jake walked in behind me and I heard the gasp escape from his lips. He was caught up in the beauty of it as well.

"What do you think?" I asked him with a small grin on my face.

"It's beautiful and so are you," Jake said and took the basket from my hand. He began to set up and I say down on the outstretched table cloth. When everything was set up, he began eating. I took some cookies and opened a soda. I looked out into the distance and saw the rays from the sun hitting small spots on the floor.

"It's so beautiful here. I think I know what my parents are going to talk about," I told him. He looked up from his sandwich. "You and me being together."

"Why do you think that?" Jake asked and took another bite as if I hadn't said anything. This was important to both of us. I knew what was supposed to happen eventually and so did my parents. I didn't know why they had to discuss it and make such a big deal. I was old enough to think for myself and probably graduate college if I wanted to.

"Well, why else would they randomly have a family meeting with nearly no warning?" I asked. My parents had very few family meeting and they were always important.

"Yeah, I guess I see your point. Well, what do you think?" Jake asked. I looked at him.

"I want to be with you," I told him and smiled.

"You are with me," Jake said and smiled back.

"You know what I mean. I love you, Jake," I said and was in his lap in 3 seconds. He stared at me. I wasn't sure why. I had done this before and he never looked like that. He reached down and kissed me. This wasn't unusual. Jake was always kissing me on the forehead or the hand. He was very sweet. This kiss was not only on the lips, which he had never done, but it was full of passion and love. He really did love me this way and I felt it through that kiss. Time stopped and everything was gone. There was no forest or noise. There was nothing except Jake and I. In that one kiss, something in me changed. It was as if my heart had skipped a beat or was beating twice as fast. I wasn't sure but then it ended. He pulled back and all I could do was stare at him.

"I love you, too, Renesmee," he said and kissed my cheek. We stared at each other for a moment. We decided to go home. I wanted to talk to my parents and get them to approve. I wanted to be with Jake so badly. While he was driving, he reached over and took my hand. I kissed the back of his. I knew it then that we loved each other unconditionally. When we got to my grandparent's house, we did the normal routine and I took Jake's clothes with us. I felt so happy. We finally arrived at my house. I left Jake's clothes in the woods so that he could change and went inside. Jake followed me a few minutes later.

"Hey, mom," I said in greeting to her. She smiled and looked at the two of us. I'm not sure what she was thinking.

"Hello, sweetheart and Jake. You two look a little odd. How was the picnic?" she asked curiously.

"It was amazing. The meadow is so much more beautiful in person," I said excitedly. She looked at me even more curiously. It was then that dad walked in and looked the two of us over. I made sure to block any thought of what had happened in the meadow out, except the picnic parts. I had hoped that Jake was doing the same, although, he did like to torture my father or rather he used to. He would think about my mother and torment my father with those images of the things he wanted to do with her. I suppose to anyone else that would make them turn away. I am not normal, so, I suppose that's why I don't turn away from Jake. My dad looked at Jake. He was being careful not to look like he was siphoning through Jake's mind at the moment. I had to distract him. "So, what's this meeting about?" I asked trying to get my father's attention.

"Oh, right, of course," he said and shut the office door behind him. My parents wouldn't let me in there. I guess I'm too curious for my own good. My dad walked to the living room with us following. Jake began to walk towards the front door.

"Jake, could you please stay. Bella and I need to speak with you as well," he said. We were all seated comfortably in the living room. My mother was seated as close as possible to my dad and Jake was seated in the next chair over. I was hoping that wouldn't be too obvious.

"Alright, let's talk about a few years ago when Renesmee was born," mother started and went on, "Okay. Jake, you have been part of my family since before I was born. Our dads were like brothers. You and I used to play together as children. I fell in love with Edward; I am married now and have the most beautiful daughter in the world. Jake, I was horrified and furious with you when you imprinted on Renesmee. She was only a few minutes old and you already saw her that way. That's what I had thought at the time. I didn't like it. Since then, I have researched things and talked to the other wolves. I understand it now and am more accepting of it. I love you, Jacob. More than you could ever know. Our past hasn't been the best, to say the least, but I have found a way to hopefully mend that broken heart." She looked at Edward and they smiled at each other.

"I fell in love with Bella the first time I saw her. She was the most beautiful and interesting creature I had ever met. I wanted nothing more than to love her and be with her. I have contributed to a lot of your pain, Jacob, and for that I am sorry. So, with all of this said, we believe we have a way to mend this 'broken heart' as she put it," dad said. I knew where this was all leading and there was so much adrenaline coursing through my veins. I became so nervous. Butterflies were flying crazily in my stomach.

"Okay, so, all of this has been leading up to the thing we wanted to talk to you two about," mom explained. I began to fidget with my nails. It helped to calm me down sometimes. "We aren't sure how to bring this up, so, I suppose we should just say this," mom said. I wished so badly that she would hurry up and get this over with.

"We want you two to be happy. We think that maybe you two should begin your courting session," mom said and I sort of laughed a little. They both smiled. "Why are you laughing? That's what you call it sweetie and the parents must give permission by saying that," mom explained. This was something I hadn't known but I felt so relieved.

"I didn't know that. It's just a funny way of putting it. Anyway, thank you," I told them. I stood to hug them both and they motioned for me to sit down.

"Okay, ground rules," dad said. I gave him a pained smile and he returned it.

"Do we really have to do this? I mean, you both know that Jake and I would never do anything inappropriate," I told them. My parents looked at each other. I wasn't sure what they were thinking.

"Well, we would hope not. That's not what we mean," my mother told me. I looked at her strangely for a second and realized I was thinking to far ahead. They wouldn't think of those rules for a while but, of course, now they would.

"The rules are that she has a curfew now. It's to be eleven o'clock p.m. You two have to call if you're going to be late or if you need help no matter what. We would never be mad at you for asking for our help with something. I think Jake will take care of anything else that he deems to be a rule or not, because he knows what will upset me and what won't," dad explained. He looked at Jake for that and Jacob shook his head. I hoped that all of this wasn't too much for him.

"Okay, are we finished? I am kind of tired and need to get to bed. I have a test tomorrow and need sleep for it," I told them. My parents walked into the kitchen and I told Jake good night. Before he left I showed him a picture of my window and then my room. I hoped he got the message. I told my parents good night and they told me to close my window. My father added that I should probably lock it. I figured they knew but I didn't care. So, I went to my room and opened the window. I climbed into my bed and pulled the covers over me. I felt the bed move a little and looked to my left. He was next to me.

"Hi," he told me and smiled. I loved that smile.

"Hello. I wasn't sure if you got the message," I said and kissed him. He kissed me back. And we both smiled to each other. I was excited that I was going to start my life with Jacob.

I couldn't be happier.

**I hope you liked my story, comment and I'll be a happy panda!**


End file.
